Rival and First Love
by TripleDateCouple
Summary: There is a new student at School! And, Mimi is his first love... And now, Koushiro, her boyfriend becomes so jealous... What will happend next to Koushiro and that boy?
1. Part 1 : Zokarafaku Wataru

**Please Read! : I am not so good with English... So, Please, if there is any misstype, or the other problems with my story, please tell me nicely without bad words. This is my first fic. Enjoy!**

Thanks to 'Maid Sama!' Anime. This story is inspired by that.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Aw... Isn't that boy is handsome?" A girl pointed to a brown haired boy

"Yeah. He is soo... Cool!" The other girls said

"Is he a new student...?"

**Rival and First Love**

** By : KoumiTaioraTakari**

Part 1 : Zokarafaku Wataru

"Hey" Koushiro comes to Mimi. He hug her and kiss her cheek

"Ah! Koushiro~" Mimi wrap her hand around his "Let's go to the class. We almost late"

"Of course, My love"

-AT CLASS-

The bell is ringing, and the Teacher is come "Everyone, we have a new student at this class" Mr. Kawamuri said "His name is Zokarafaku Wataru. Please come in"

"Zokarafaku?" Koushiro confused "It's rare name"

"No... I think I have ever heard that name at once" Mimi said "But where?"

And the door is opened. A handsome boy with a short brown hair come in. And every girls in class, including Mimi is stunned. Mimi's face become red, and Koushiro saw this

"Uhmmm... Mimi?" he is a bit jealous

"Oh, yeah... So.. Sorry" Mimi smiled at him

"Hey, everyone. My name is Zokarafaku Wataru. I am 15 years old. I'm move from Hokkaido at my Grandfather's house. Actually, I am a really fat guy before. Oh, right. I was born at Odaiba, but my Grandfather raise me at Hokkaido. It is very nice to meet you" He looks so friendly, and he smiled at everyone

"Oh, right. Zokarafaku, you can sit next to Izumi Koushiro there" The teacher pointed at sit next to Koushiro

"Oh, alright" then he sit next to Koushiro "Nice to meet you. You can call me Wataru. I know we can become a good friend" he said. Koushiro smiled

"Nice to meet you too" he said "You can call me Koushiro" then he stared at him 'Maybe he is a good guy' he thought

-LUNCH TIME-

"So, Wataru. Why are you move here?" Koushiro ask

"Oh, I am searching for my first love" Wataru said "I know she is here"

"Eh? How do you know? Who is her name?" Koushiro ask. He looks so curious

"Oh, her name is..."

"Attention, For Zokarafaku Wataru from Class B, please come to the Teacher's room"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I need to give my biodata! Later!" Then he get up and gone

"What are you two talking about?" Mimi comes to Koushiro and sit on his lap, facing him

"Nothing. Just his past" Koushiro said and grabbing her waist "Do you bring your lunch?" he ask

"I sure do" Mimi said grabbing his back neck. He smiled and kiss her lips. They have a tounge war for a minutes, but they broke from the kiss and she stand up "I think I will go outside for a while"

"Wait. I'm with you" Koushiro grabbing her hand and walk with her. Once their outside...

"What? You move here just for searching your first love?" The boys are shocked

"Yeah. She is my first love when I was five" Wataru said "She is cute, sweet and nive. And She has ever said, that she will here at Odaiba until she is dead"

"Oooh..." The boys are impressed.

"Zokarafaku, are you sure that your first love is at this School?" Suddenly, Mimi ask him. Everyone stunned

"Of course" Wataru smiled and walk away, but he stopped "Because I will searching for Mimi until I dead" he whispered. Looks like no one hear that. Just Mimi. Mimi shocked for a while. And Mimi remember something

'Ri... Right... If I am right...' she thought

_10 YEARS AGO_

"Youtaro! Don't you dare to climb that tree! Look at your fat body!" A five years old Mimi looks so mad

"Eeh? But this cherry looks so delici... Whoaaaa!" A fat little guy with a brown hair fall down from the tree. Yes. It's Wataru

"See? I'm sure I have told you..." Little Mimi help him to stand up "Uuuh... So... Heavy..."

"Hahaha, but at least I get the cherry!" Little Wataru stand up

"Oh! You are bleeding! Here, let's go to Infirmary!" Mimi pulled his hand

-AT THE INFIRMARY-

"There. Now it is done" Mimi said and smiled

"Wow! Thanks!" After that, they two are laughing, but stopped "I will move to Hokkaido once I am six years old..." Wataru said

"Oh? Well good luck there! I heard the cow at there is so cuute!"

"No!" Wataru said "I will miss this place..." And they two are silent "Mimi, I will miss you too..."

"Don't worry" Mimi said "Once I become a Junior High School student, I will move to New York" she smiled "But my parents said, I will come back here once I become a High School student!" Mimi stared at him "It means, maybe you can come back too once you become older!" She said. Wataru smiled

"Yes! I will always searching for Mimi!" Wataru said

"Okay, when I am become a High School student, You can search for me at Odaiba High School!" Mimi said

"Odaiba High School, eh? Okay then!" he said and they laughing together

_NOW_

'So... So his first love is Me?' Mimi blushed 'I remember... Everyone called him Youtaro when he was five...' Mimi thought

"Hey! Zokarafaku!" The boys called him at the field "What are you doing! Don't climb that tree! It is too dangerous!" Everyone told him, but he won't hear them

"But I can see a whole School from here! Maybe easily I can find my first love!" he said. Mimi and Koushiro comes to him at the field too.

"What? Don't! You might get fall!" Mimi said

"Huh? No... I will not get fa-" before done his sentences, he slipped and fall. Everyone gasped. Mimi can't hold it anymore, and called his childhood name

"I HAVE TOLD YOU, YOUTARO!" She screamed. Wataru shocked and fortunelly, his feet landed first. So he is okay. He looked at her and walk closer to her. Koushiro confused about what happend

"Tell me..." Wataru said "... Who is your name?" Mimi take a breath, and answered him

"Tachikawa... Mimi..." she said. Wataru smiled and hug her

"I really miss you, Mimi..." he said. Everyone shocked including Koushiro and Mimi

"E... Eh...?" Mimi blushed. She looked at Koushiro. His face looks so angry

~To be Continued


	2. Part 2 : Outdoor School!

Before start part 2, I have some Respond for Reviews:

JyouraSorato : You right... Not so many people love Koumi... But maybe we can make them love Koumi if we make a good story! Be optimistic, my friend! (:D) Because we both love Koumi!

Mimi-chan Tachikawa : Really? Thanks! Well... I'm sure there is still one or two misstype there...

Like always. No disclaimer and bad word at reviews!

Okay! This is next! Enjoy!

Part 2 : Outdoor School!

Koushiro pushes Wataru and hug Mimi "What do you think you are doing?" he said with an angry voice

Wataru keep silent and smiled "Mimi, is he your boyfriend?" he ask

"Ye... Yes... Why?" Mimi ask

"Nothing" Wataru said "Okay, I will go back to the class now"

"Koushiro! How dare you being rude to him!" Mimi yelled at him

"Sorry. I just want to protect you..." Koushiro said grabbing her shoulder. She smiled

"You don't have to do that... We better eat our lunch" Mimi said

"Yeah..."

The bell is ringing and the Teacher come in

"Attention, students. We will have an Outdoor School next week. You all need to make one group. Each group has 3 member on it. The Place that we are going to visit is Sport Monument and Museum. You need to make a description about all of that place" Then everyone busy making group. Mimi stared at Koushiro while Koushiro stared at her, and he winked, and Mimi smiled. It means now they two are group.

"Koushiro" Wataru called him "I have no friends. Can I join your group?" he ask nicely. Koushiro silent for a while

"Uhh... Sure" he said

"Yay! Thank you!" he said. Actually, Koushiro won't him to become his group, but he might be sad if he reject him.

-AFTER ONE WEEK-

"Is everyone here?" The guide said. And everyone answered with a 'yes'. Then they all come in to the bus. They all must sit with the group. And Mimi sit in the middle of Koushiro and Wataru. Because Wataru and Mimi has not seeing each other for a such a long time, so they chat each other and ignoring Koushiro

"So, Youtaro. How can you become so slim?" Mimi ask

"Well.. There is not so many food at Hokkaido, so I just eat vegetables there!" Wataru said, and they two laughing together. Koushiro is so jealous, and because He sit is next to the window, he just stared out of the window. Mimi looked at Koushiro and grab his hand

"Why'd your face looks so upset?" she ask

"Nah" Koushiro said coldly and stared at Wataru. Wataru's face looks worried too. "Mimi, isn't they set the AC to cold?"

"You right... So... Cold..." Mimi start to shivered. Koushiro smiled and take out his Jacket

"Wear this" he said. Mimi looked at him and smiled

"Thank you. I love you so much" she said and hug him

"Me too, pretty" Koushiro said, he stared at Wataru. He looks so jealous, then Koushiro smirked 'She loves me! Not you...' Koushiro thought. After a minutes, Mimi falls asleep on Koushiro's shoulder. Koushiro looked at her sleep face and blushed 'Gosh... So pretty...' he thought and touched her cheek

"She really loves you..." Wataru said

"Yes she did" Koushiro said

"I thought once I got here, she will fall in love with me..." Wataru looks so dissapointed

"Well, every boys thought that too" Koushiro said "But I don't know why, she choose a geek like me"

"WHAT? You said you are a Geek?" Wataru looks shocked "What do you mean by geek? You has a nice muscle on you. You are handsome too! And you always protecting your girlfriend! That's nice!" Wataru said. Koushiro look at him and smiled

"Thanks" And the bus arrived the Sport Monument, but Mimi still sleeping

"Will we wake up her?" Wataru ask

"No. I will carry her" Koushiro said "I won't miss this beautiful sleeping face" Koushiro said

"Okay, I will carrying her bag then" Wataru carry a pink big bag on his back. And they arrived the Inn. They will sleep over there for a night.

"Uhh... Eh? We arrived already?" Mimi shocked

"Yes" Wataru smiled at her

"Mimi, you can sit first. It's look like you still tired after sleeping" Koushiro said

"Awww... Thanks... You always caring on me" Mimi said and hug him. Then Koushiro let her sit on the couch. Then Mimi kiss him. Now, Wataru get jealous... Wataru and Koushiro is fighting for Mimi...

And then, they all go outside for look around. There is so many things there... And they went inside a building. Looks like this is an Indoor playing field. Once they inside, The Teacher was there "Ah. Izumi, Tachikawa and Zokarafaku. Come here." the Theacher said "Please tell all students to come here" the Teacher said

"Okay, then" Then after that, all of the students arrived there.

"So, Students, we will have a Sport Tournament. We got three sports here. Basketball, Soccer and Volley ball. Each one person from the group deputize one. Got it?" The Sports Teacher said. Then Koushiro choose Basketball, Wataru with Soccer and Mimi with Volleyball. First, is Basketball.

The Game is started. Koushiro played so good. He is the best on the team, with that basketball clothes, Koushiro shows the girls his nice muscle. His muscle is not so excessive, but it's suit him. The girls are screamed so loud "Kyaaaaaaaa!" Koushiro stared at Mimi. Her face looks so happy and impressed. Koushiro smiled and make a Score! And after one hour, the game is done, and yeah, Koushiro's team is the winner with the Score 12-4. Then he run to Mimi. Mimi wiped his sweat with a towel. Then kiss him

"It was great!" Mimi said

"Yeah. Man, I'm tired..." Then Koushiro leaned his head on Mimi's lap and sleep. Mimi smiled. And next is Soccer. Wataru get up and started to play. He knows, he aren't so good with Soccer, but he will try it, actually, he just doing it to get Mimi's love. And that makes him become so good at it. The girls are screamed again. He is so cool... Koushiro woke up because the noise, and he give Wataru a death glare. Wataru wins with a score 3-1. He comes to Mimi

"How was that?" He ask with a happy voice

"Great! You are so cool!" Mimi said. Wataru smiled with a blush. Then the Volleyball part is come. Mimi change her outfit into Volleyball's outfit, and come to Wataru and Koushiro "Koushiro, Youtaro, what do you think?" Mimi ask, Koushiro and Wataru speechless when looking at her in a thin clothes and super short pants.

"Mimi, you may get cold!" Koushiro said

"Well, this is the only outfit! So what can I do?" Mimi said "Okay! I will go, then!" The game is started. The both team is playing so good, and the results is... A tie... "Well... At least I have do my best!" Mimi said, Koushiro run to her and wear her his jacket and hug her

"This will make you warm and you will not get cold" he smiled at her "I don't know you are good at Volleyball"

"Well maybe I am not so good at it, but because you two playing so good, so I will make it become the best too!" She said. Koushiro smiled and pulled her face, when they almost kissed, the Teacher is screamed with a microphone

"Attention, students. After this, you can take a bath at that bathroom." The Teacher said

"Oh, okay... Bye, Koushiro" Mimi said and run

'Damn it... I almost get her kiss...' Koushiro thought

-GIRL'S BATHROOM-

"Wow, Mimi... Your body is so nice..."

Yurita, one of Mimi's friend said

"Really?" Mimi said

"Yeah... I'm really jealous with your breast..." Katoka said

"Right... And I'm jealous with that slender you have... Now I know why Izumi and Zokarafaku loves you..." Yurita said

"Well.. It's hard to walk with big breast and small tummy, you know? Sometimes, your shoulder will feels numb... Your stomach feels hurt..." Mimi explain. Everyone laughing. The Girl's Bathroom and Boy's Bathroom is just blocked by a wall. So Koushiro and Wataru can heard their chat. Koushiro and Wataru started to blush, the other boys are speachless

"Wow, Izumi..." Billy, the foreign class leader said "I'm really jealous with you..."

"Yeah, right... Ouh... It's not fair! Why'd Koushiro got a hot girl? Why?" The other boys started to complain

"A hot guys always got a Hot girls..."

"Yeah! I hope I can have a hot body like Izumi's..." The boys started to complain each other. Koushiro just sighed, and Wataru stared at him

"I don't know that Mimi has so many boy fans" Wataru said

"Well, yeah... I heard people said she is the hottest at School" Koushiro said

"Hmm... Well, I think now, My rival isn't just you, then..." Wataru said

"Rival? You think I am your rival?"

"Of course! You think I will give you my first love that easy? No way" Wataru said. Koushiro becomes mad

"What? You can't see that she loves me?" Koushiro yelled at him

"I will not give up, still" Wataru said. Koushiro can't meltdown his anger, so he get up, wear Yukata and get out from the bathing room. He finds Mimi end bathing too

"Ah, Koushiro!" Mimi comes to him "You end bathing already?" She ask. Koushiro sighed

"Yeah. So do you" Koushiro said

"No, I'm just feel uneasy there because all of my friends jealous of me... Hey, let's back to our room!" Mimi said

"Wa... Wait for me!" Wataru comes out from Bathing room

"Ah, Youtaro! Let's go, then" Mimi said, and they arrived their room. They just realize that their room is just have two bed for the three of them... They silent for a minutes

"Okay, I will sleep on the couch then" Wataru said

"No" Koushiro said "I will sleep with Mimi"

'E... Eh...?' Mimi thought

~To be Continued


	3. Part 3 : All I want is

Respond for Reviews

JyouraSorato : Yeah... Because Taiora fans like Mimato more than Koumi...

Guest : Thanks! Sure! It will updated as fast as I can

A/N : My Pen name changed! I think I can't put the same name of my pen name and my name at the other website's that I use... Quite boring... So I need change! Besides, I always write 'Koumi' before Taiora and Takari... That just like showing people that I love Koumi more than Takari and Taiora. So, this is it! Pen name changed!

Part 3 : All I want is...

"I will sleep with Mimi" Koushiro said

"A... Are you crazy? You want to sleep with a girl wearing Yukata without underwear? (Japanese tradition. They sometimes not wearing underwear if they wearing a Yukata. But of course, they often wear underwear too)" Wataru said

"So what? Come on, Mimi. Let's sleep" Koushiro pulled her hand and leaned her on the bed

"A... Are you sure with this?" Mimi said

"You belive in me, right?" Koushiro stared at her eyes with a serious look. Mimi blushed a bit and smiled at him. Then she nodded

-THE MORNING-

"Uuuuuhh..." Mimi woke up first. She realize that she can't move...

"Uh... Why can't I move?" she said, but suddenly she realize that Koushiro holding her body, make her cannot move "Ko... Koushiro?" she blushed a bit. But because feel uneasy, she whispered at him "Koushiro... Wake up..." she said. Koushiro slowly opened his eyes

"M... Mimi?" he is so suprised when he looked at his hand holding her "So... Sorry" he said as he let her go. Mimi smiled at him. Then Koushiro stared at the clock "Huh? It is eight o'clock already? Come on, Mimi. We must get up" Koushiro pulled her hand softly

"But how about Youtaro?" Mimi ask

"I will wake up him. Now, change that Yukata. We need to go back to the Monument at Nine thirty!" Koushiro said and he come to Wataru's bed. Mimi nodded and go to the bathroom to change her Yukata. "Hey, wake up" Koushiro shaking Wataru's body

"Nggg... Oh, Koushiro... Yaaaawn... Where is Mimi?" Wataru ask

"She just change her clothes at the bathroom. Now hurry, we need to change our Yukata too" Koushiro said. Then after done changing, they eat breakfast and they get back to the monument. The others already there for a moment ago. So they just line up and listen to Teacher's description

"So, we will heard about the History about Sports and people who make this game. Write the description completely, okay?" The Teacher said. And after a while, there is a man come. Maybe he is the one who will teach them about Sport's. And it is right. He telling students about the Sport's History.

"So, at 1856, people start playing..." he keep telling the Story. Koushiro busy writting description, but Mimi and Wataru just chatting each other. Koushiro start to get annoyed.

"Hey, you two. Don't just chatting like that! Help me write the description!" He said. Mimi and Wataru stared at him

"Koushiro..." Mimi said "We just chatting because we haven't seen each other for a long time! We miss our chat. Don't you understand?"

"*Tsk!* whatever..." Koushiro continued writting

"So, Youtaro. When I said this..., she said this... Haahahahahhaa! So funny, right?" Mimi and Wataru laughing together. Koushiro just feeling sad and keep writting like always.

The Hisis over. Everyone get their free time now. They can play, eat lunch, or anything "Let's eat there, Mimi!" Wataru pulled Mimi's hand but Mimi stopped

"Wait, I will call Koushiro." Mimi run and searching for him, but she didn't find him. Well, he actually at the toilet. Of course she didn't search at the Man's Toilet. But she searching for him to far. She searching until she didn't realize that she already get out from the gate. And after a minute, she realize something "Wh... Where am I?" she said...

Meanwhile, Koushiro comes to Wataru's place "Hey, where is Mimi?" he ask

"What? I thought she with you" Wataru said

"No. I am at the Toilet"

"Oh?..." They keep silent for a while "Well, maybe she will come back soon" Wataru said. Even feeling worried, but Koushiro just nodded and sit next to Wataru and eat his Bento "Koushiro..."

"Ng?"

"You and Mimi... You two have been together for how long?" Wataru ask

"Since she move back here. Around six month" Koushiro said

"Six month? Quite long..." Wataru said "I will never give up" he smiled

"What the..." Koushiro sighed

"*cough* but by the way, is she is okay? It is already twenty minutes" Wataru said. Koushiro widen his eyes

"We need to search for her" he said, but suddenly, the Teacher is come.

"Come on, line up. Get back to the Inn and pack your things, we will go to the Museum after this" The Teacher said

At the other place, Mimi still searching for the way back to the Monument. She is looking around. All that she saw is car and house. She have no idea where is this. Actually, she wants to ask people who leave there, but she didn't have a courage to it. Then she have an idea. She take out her cellphone and call Koushiro. She knows... If she did this since she search for him, this thing will never happend...

"Hello? Mimi? Mimi! Where are you?" Koushiro ask. Mimi sighed

"I get lost... I don't know where I am..." Mimi said

"What? How can you get lost?" Koushiro said

"Well I want to search for you but-"

"Hey, cutie" A street man said. Mimi suprised "Wanna play with us?"

"E... Eh?" Mimi scared and suprised

"Mimi?" Koushiro ask

"Come on, sweetie. You can make my night become hot..." That man pulled her hand

"Mimi? Who is that?" Koushiro heard that man voice. But Mimi can't answer him. She is to scared... So she just pulled her hand back and run

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed and throw the cellphone to that Man's face

"Mi... Mimi?" At the Inn, Koushiro start to panic. Wataru looked at him

"What happend?"

"No time to ask. Come on! Let's search for Mimi!" Koushiro said and pulled Wataru's hand. Then they ran out of the Inn as Koushiro turn on his Laptop

"Wha... What is it? You want to playing computer at time like this?" Wataru said

"No, I am searching for her from her sensors at her digivice"

"Digivice? Sensors? What are you talking ab-"

"Oh, shut up! Come on! Follow the red point at the monitor!" Koushiro run and pulled Wataru's hand

"No! No! Go away!" Mimi still try to run from that Man

"Come on, sweetie. It is okay. I am good man"

"If you are a good man, so don't run after me like that!" Mimi said. That man smiled and he take out Mimi's cellphone that he pick on the ground after Mimi throwed it to his face. He opened the Call History

"So... Who is 'Koushiro'? Your boyfriend? So, the boy that you just call is him, your boyfriend..." The man smirked. Mimi start to cry

"Shut up! Go away! Don't do anything to me or him!" Mimi yelled

"Oh, Don't worry. All I want to do is just- Ouch!" Suddenly, a basketball hit the man's hand and dropped Mimi's cellphone. It is Koushiro who kick that ball to his face

"Ko... Koushiro! Youtaro!" Mimi run to them and hug Koushiro "Thank God you are here!" She said

"Get back, Mimi. I will do this" Koushiro said and push Mimi to his back.

"Hoo... So you are Kou-Shi-Roo" The man said and picked the basketball and throw it to Koushiro. But Koushiro catch it

"Nice throw" Koushiro said. Wataru stared at Mimi and whispered

"It's gonna be alright" He said and hit that man's stomach

"Ouch, what the..." before talking, Koushiro kick his head back, and that man fainted. Koushiro runs to Mimi. Her face looks so scared. So Koushiro cuddle her

"It is okay. It is okay" he said and Mimi started to cry. Wataru stared at them, and he remembered about two years ago when he still at Hokkaido Junior High School

_TWO YEARS AGO_

"Huh? You will move to Odaiba?" Wataru's friend, Shintani said

"Yeah! I will meet my first love and I will get a girlfriend! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Wataru said

"But, if she is cute and pretty just like you just said, maybe she already have a boyfriend and they maybe already 'DO THAT'" Shintani said

"Do... Do what?" Wataru widen his eyes

"You know... When the boy's and girl's love become out of control... They maybe stay at their bedroom and they..." Shintani whispered to Wataru

"E... Eh!" Wataru looks so shocked

"Well, so just get ready if that really happend" Shintani said

_NOW_

'So... This is what Shintani's mean...' Wataru thought

"Youtaro. Thanks for saving me" Mimi said and she kiss his cheek

"A... Anytime..." Wataru said

"Hey, we need to go back to the Inn!" Koushiro said, and they run back to the Inn

"Izumi... Tachikawa... And Zokarafaku..." The Teacher said "What do you think you three doing! We need to go to the Museum from an hour ago, but you three are dissapeard!" The Teacher yelled at them

"Well... S... Sorry, Mister..." Koushiro sighed

"Well... Actually we-" Before Wataru done his sentences, Koushiro stared at him and shook his head

"I will explain to him" Koushiro said "Mister, actually, we..."

"Oh, come on! We need to go now! You can explain once we get back to School, Izumi!" The Teacher said. So they got in the bus and sit with the same position like before.

A minute before their arrived the Museum, it started to rain. "Oh, Thank God I bring my umberlla" Mimi said "But I just bring one umbrella... I think I can't use this umberlla for the three of us..." Mimi said. She looked so sad

"No, I am okay" Koushiro said

"Me too" Wataru said

"Really? Well thanks, Guys!" Mimi smiled. They arrived at the Museum after a couple of minutes. Mimi get down from the bus, but she slipped down. Fortunetlly, Wataru catch her "Th... Thanks..." she said grabbing his neck

"Anytime, Mi-"

"Get off your hand from her..." Koushiro glared at him

"What? I just help her-"

"GET OFF YOUR HAND FROM HER..."

"*Tsk!* Okay! Okay!" Wataru let go her hand and glared at Koushiro and kick his feet. Koushiro glared at him back

"What's wrong with you two?" Mimi ask, and Koushiro just sighed and pulled her hand

"Come on, let's go" he said

"So, kids. There is more than a hundred thing to do here. So we will stay at the Inn like before" The guide said "But at this Inn, girls must sleep in the girl's room and boys in the boy's room. So you don't need to sleep with your group like before" The guide said, and they walk to the Museum's gate

"Watch your step. You may slipped down" Koushiro grabbed Mimi's hand

"Okay" Mimi grab his hand back. This make Wataru jealous

"By the way..." Wataru grabbed Mimi's shoulder "... I want to talk about something with you this night, Mimi..." Wataru said. Mimi have no idea what he is going to said this night, but Koushiro think it is gonna be bad.

"Okay, then" Mimi smiled brightly

After a minutes, they get in to the Museum. And now, there is no History Teller here. All that they must do is just see the Thing from the past and write the description of it. Mimi, the one who get the worst score at History, have no idea about it "Koushiro, what is this?" Mimi grabbed Koushiro's hand and pointed to the Stone

"It is King Aki's stone that he left to us for a long time ago" Koushiro said and he keep writing

"How about this?" Mimi pointed to the round thing that have black colored

"*Sigh...* It is a disk about Reika Suzuki's past that she made" Koushiro said coldly

"How about-"

"Owh, enough! Can't you leave me alone and let me write the description?" Koushiro started to mad

"Wha... What? Why are you mad at me?" Mimi ask

"*Tsk!* Nothing... Just leave me alone now. Don't ask anything" Koushiro said. Mimi know, that once Koushiro mad at somebody, he will mad to the other person that didn't have a kait on his problem. Mimi feels so sad. So she let go his hand from her and go to Wataru

"Youtaro, how can this thing survive?" Mimi ask and pointed a thing there

"Ng? Oh. When the Wars come to Japan, The first School at Japan keep it until someone find it. That make it's survive" Wataru said

"Oh..." Mimi keep asking about the other things to Wataru, and Wataru answered it with pleasure. and they went to the other side of Museum to find more things there

Meanwhile, Koushiro still writting the description at the other side from Wataru and Mimi. 'I think I am to harsh to Mimi...' he thought, and he looking around 'Where is Mimi?' he thought and he walk trought to the other side to find Mimi, and finally find her 'There she is' he thought and he walked to her "Hey" he said

"Oh, Koushiro..." Mimi said, she still a bit scared of him, and Koushiro knew it. Wataru stared at Koushiro and spin his eyes. Looks like he is upset because Koushiro is here "So...

You have done writing your description?" Mimi ask, and Koushiro nodded

"Yeah. Hey, are you two writting the description?" Koushiro ask

"Well... I don't..." Mimi said and sighed

"But I do!" Wataru said showing his description

"Oh, great" Koushiro said, and he stared at Wataru while he stared at him too. Then he give him a death glare "Come on, Mimi. Let's go to the other side" Koushiro pulled her hand, but Wataru pulled her hand back

"What are you talking about? Me and her are together until you come... Don't distrubt us..." Wataru gritted his teeth. Koushiro start to get annoyed

"So what? Well, you WAS with her. But now, it is my turn" Koushiro said

"G... Guys?" Mimi start to scared now

"Get off her hand. NOW" Wataru said, and he pulled her hand hard

"No. You are the one who should do that" Koushiro pulled her hand hardly too. They keep pulled her hand hard until she screamed

"STOP THAT, YOU TWO!" they two are shocked "Uhh... You two almost break my hands..." Mimi said rubbing her hand

"So... Sorry Mimi... We just-"

"Oh, please! I thought you two are friend! Now, listen. I will write the description with my gang, and you two must together and apologize each other until 16.00! Understand? If you not, I will tell the Teacher about this!" Mimi said and she walk away

"Oh, good. You almost break her hand!" Wataru said

"What? You pulled her hand first!" They keep arguing, until they agreed to stop

"... Hey, Koushiro..." Wataru said, Koushiro just stared at him "How many time have you two kissing?" Wataru said

"What?" Koushiro stared at him and sighed "I'm sure it is almost a thousand times" Koushiro said

"E... Eh...?" Wataru shocked "That much?" he said, and Koushiro nodded. The situation is silent for a while "... So... It is okay, right...? If...

If I... If I kiss her?" Wataru ask shyly

"No"

"Huh?"

"I said No"

"But..."

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Koushiro started to mad "I won't someone else get her kiss, even I have kissed with her a thousand times" Koushiro said

"... Hmmm..." Wataru sighed, and Koushiro stared at him

"At first, I thought you are nice and friendly guy" he said "But I am wrong" Wataru shocked "All you just wanted is to look nice in front of Mimi, so you can get her love, right?" Koushiro said

"B... But I..."

"That's why I can't let you kiss her" Koushiro said "Now. I am sorry to being rude" he stared at him and Wataru looks so suprised "But still, I won't let you have my girl. Never, never, never" Koushiro said and he walk away. Wataru just gritted his teeth and walk back

'What the hell is he?' Wataru thought 'He thinks that he can go with Mimi forever? NO WAY' he thought

The night is come, Mimi and the othe girls chatting at the girl's room. And when she check her cellphone, there is a message at Mimi's cellphone. It is from Wataru 'Come to the Inn's Garden'. Because she didn't sure what will Wataru do, so she will call Koushiro, and ask him to follow her to the Inn Garden. So if there is anything happend, Koushiro can help Mimi faster.

"Koushiro?" Mimi ask at the Boy's room's door, and Koushiro opened it

"Oh, Mimi. What is it?" he ask. Mimi sighed and whispered to him, telling him about what just the message at her phone from Wataru said. Koushiro understand, and he follow her to the Inn Garden

Then Mimi comes to the place that Wataru said. The Garden is indoor. So she opened the door and she find him "Youtaro!" Mimi said. Koushiro peeked about what will they gonna do in front of Garden entrance door, and Wataru didn't know that. Just he and Mimi know that "What are you gonna-" Suddenly, Wataru hugged her

"I am a man now" he said "I have three wishes now..."

"E... Eh?"

"First... I am a man. So don't call me Youtaro. Because now, I am Wataru" he said "Second. Please, don't talk to me just like when I was child. I want everytime you talk to me, you talk to me very serious... And... Third..." he taking a breath

"Third...?" Mimi looks so curious

"Do you want to leave Koushiro and give me a chance to become yours?"

~To be Continued


	4. Part 4 : Wataru's Story

Respond for reviews :

Regina Michaella : Hahaha... You look so excited! Okay! Thanks for supporting

Mimi Tachikawa : Yeah... I am bored with my pen name -.-

JyouraSorato : Yeah. You right -.- I am agreed with you. But I saw so many Koumi/Taiora fan base at the other Country! Like Spain, Indonesia and Germany!

winxcouple : What 'wtf'?

A/N : Somebody give me a message that my previous chapter is to long... And he give me an advice to make it shorter. Is long chapter really Annoying...? So maybe I will make this one shorter. But not too short of course

Part 4 : Wataru's story

"Wh... What?" Mimi looks so shocked

"Do I need to repeat?" Wataru said

"No... But Youtaro I-"

"I am Wataru"

"Okay, Wataru... I mean... Why?" Mimi's face looks so confuse. Koushiro, who was listen from outside just silent and he wants to hear more

"I love you... I want we become one. That was my wish since I was moved to Hokkaido. Until that red head comes..." Wataru said "Mimi... You still remember our promise, right?" Wataru said

"Wh... What promise?" Mimi ask

"When I was in the Airport... You forgot?"

_NINE YEARS AGO_

"Youtaro..." A six years old Mimi comes to him "Are you sure you want to go?" she ask

"Yes" Wataru said "And I will come back someday!"

"Really?"

"Yes" Then Wataru hug her "Because we will together forever" he said

"... Promise?" Mimi said

"Yes"

"Okay. Promise me that we will together forever someday" Mimi said

"Okay. Bye bye... Oh, and..." Wataru take out a letter from his pocket "This is for you!" he said "Please read it once we meet again someday!" Then he ran to the Airplane

_NOW_

"Th... That's... That's..." Mimi start to sweating

"Yes. You said we will together forever... But why? Why did you pick that Red head? Why? And I am sure that you haven't read my letter! Are you forgotten our prom-"

"Enough" Mimi said. Koushiro and Wataru are shocked "Youta... I mean, Wataru... I just said that we will together forever. But that doesn't mean that we need to dating... We can being together forever just by become a friend, right?" Mimi said and grabbed his hand "I love you too, Wataru. Really. But... Just as a friend... Sorry, but... I choose Koushiro. He is the only boy that I love... He is the only one that I love more than become a friend. But someone special to me. My boyfriend. Nobody can replace him. Well, So... I am Sorry" Mimi said and she get go to the outside garden "Koushiro..." she said when she finds him, and she started to cry. Koushiro hug her and kiss her lips

"Thanks" he said

Meanwhile, Wataru, that still inside the Garden, start to fall down "Damn it... I almost... Almost... Get... Her..." And suddenly he collapsed at that time. Unfortunetly, nobodies there to help him.

-THE NEXT DAY-

"Hey, you have heard from the Teacher? I heard they found a dead body!" A boy said. Mimi, the one who heard that suddenly comes to them

"Who's dead body?" she ask

"Zokarafaku Wataru" he said. Mimi widen her eyes and run to the Garden. The Teacher is there. And, the last thing that Mimi's heard is

"He isn't dead! He still alive!" The Teacher said. That makes Mimi feel relief a bit. Then the Ambulance is come. They take Wataru inside the car. And suddenly, Koushiro comes

"Hey, what happend?" he ask her

"Oh... Koushiro... You wouldn't belive what happend!" Mimi hug him and cried

"What happend, Mimi? Did that Wataru do something to you?" Koushiro said grabbing her shoulder

"No... I mean... Owh... How can I said it?"

"Just tell me..."

"Youtaro... Or maybe I should say Wataru... I think... I think he had a critical condition..." Mimi said

"What?" Koushiro shocked

"Maybe some of my words make him think to much and collapsed..." Mimi said

"Mimi... I don't understand..." Koushiro said

"I... I can't tell you now..." Mimi said "Come on, let's go closer to the ambulance" They follow got closer to the ambulance

"Is there any close friends or family of this guy?" A doctor said

"U... Us!" Mimi raise her hand. Then the doctor ask Mimi and Koushiro to come in to the ambulance

"Please come with us to the Hospital"

"Oh... Youtaro..." Mimi just crying

"What happend to him?" Koushiro hug Mimi from behind

"I don't know... I don't think he ever had an illness..." Mimi said, but suddenly her eyes widen "Oh..." she said

"What?"

"Uhhh... That..."

_10 YEARS AGO_

"Youtaro... By the way, why should you move to Hokkaido?" Mimi ask

"Oh..." Wataru take a breath "I have a bad illness since I was born. I need to go to Hokkaido to get a Special medicine"

"What? If you search for Good Hospital, I think Tokyo is the best place" Mimi said

"But Tokyo didn't have a traditional medicine that I need." Wataru said, and Mimi nodded. Meaning she is understand

"By the way... What kind of illness you have?"

"I forget the name... But that rare illness will make me can't breath or collapsed..."

"Oh..."

_NOW_

"Yes... He have a bad illness..." Mimi start to cry

"... Hmmmm..." Koushiro grabbing his chin "We will find out if he is okay or not after we arrived the Hospital" Koushiro said

"Yes..."

They arrived the Hospital. The doctor bring him to a Room. And after waiting for 5 minutes, the Doctor go out "Sigh... We don't have a Medicine that we need..." he said. Mimi and Koushiro stared each other

"So... We need to search to Hokkaido..." Mimi said

"Yeah..." Koushiro agreed

"Oh, you know that the Medicine is at Hokkaido?" The Doctor couldn't belive it

"Yeah. You don't know?" Koushiro ask

"No, of course I know. But I mean, how do you know that?" The Doctor said

"He has ever told me once" Mimi said. The Doctor nodded, meaning he understand, and he excuse them and get in to the room. Koushiro stared at Mimi

"Mimi..." he said "... What kind of message that he give to you?"

"Oh?" Mimi smiled "I have ever read it at once... Not to worry, It is not so Romantic Message"

"Really?" Koushiro gives her a suspicious look "What did it said?"

"Oh... That..."

* * *

_Dear, Mimi_

_Mimi, actually, there is something that I hide from you. Yes... My feeling... Mimi... I really love you since you help me when I fall down from the tree. Please. Promise me, you will marry me someday! I love you..._

_Zokarafaku Wataru_

* * *

"Just that?" Koushiro said, Mimi nodded. They two silent for a while.

Wataru, that still in the dream land, suddenly wake up. The doctor is there "Oh, you wake up already?" he ask

"Where am I...?" Wataru said. The doctor explain what happended. Wataru understand, and the Doctor went out "... Mimi..." his eyes start to get watery. His past is spinning on his head

_8 YEARS AGO_

"*Cough!* *Cough!*" 7 years Wataru coughing so hard, his parents try to calm him down. But he still coughing so hard. His father take the car and driving so fast. And suddenly, they crash a tree. His mom and dad are dying. "Mo... Mom? Dad...?" Wataru shaking their body. But they are fainted. So Wataru try to get help. He looking around, but there is nothing. Just a street. A street... No car, no motorcycle... He couldn't get help. But then a green car drived, so he ask the driver to help him

"What? I really want to help you, but my wife is need to go to the Hospital! Sorry, young lad" he said and drivng. Wataru is so mad now

"Listen to me first! I want to go to the Hospital too!" he screamed, but the driver didn't hear that. He stared at his mom and dad. His dad wake up, his blood splattered "Dad!" he said and run closer to him

"*cough...* don't worry about us, son... *cough...* ... We are okay..." he said. Wataru start to cry. And after 30 minutes, his parents is dead... Until now, Wataru still remember the license plate of that car...

_NOW_

"If that car still wants to help me... Maybe... Maybe my parents will help me to get her... Maybe my parents will able to help me when I sick... I hate everyone... I hate that driver... I hate Koushiro... I hate... I hate... I hate Mimi..." Then he sleep with tears...

The doctor told Koushiro and Mimi, that Wataru have been able to wake up and he can come home soon. Mimi and Koushiro so happy.

. . . . .

After 5 days, they can take Wataru home. "Haahahaha! I feel so healthy now!" Wataru said

"What kind of Medicine that the Doctor gives to you?" Mimi ask

"Hmmm... I really have no idea..." Wataru said "Come on! Come on! Let's go to Koushiro's house! So we can go to School together!" he said. And they two walk to Koushiro's house

"Oh, Mimi, Wataru" he said

"Koushiro!" Mimi cuddle him, while Wataru stared at Koushiro's father's car... Suddenly his eyes were widen

'It is the same number... It is the same license plate... And the same car's color...' Wataru thought 'Oh... Right... There is someone that I have forgotten...'

_8 YEARS AGO_

"What? I really want to help you, But my wife really need to go to the Hospital... Sorry, Young lad..." The man is driving. And he saw a Red haired boy is sitting behind the driver and stared at him

"Sorry..." That red head said...

_NOW_

"Koushiro..." Wataru said

"Ng?" Koushiro stared at him

"Have you ever go to Hokkaido before?"

~To be Continued


End file.
